


The Boss is In

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secretary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarky, sassy secretary Rin and his way too nice boss Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin is a very competent secretary if he does say so himself.  Makoto hasn’t missed a meeting, a meal, or an appointment of any kind since Rin became his secretary.  Office productivity has more than doubled in every area.  There is very little overtime needed for anyone.  His only complaint is that his boss is way to soft for his own good.  He never yells at anyone, even if they deserve it.  He’s nice but sometimes you  _need_  to be dominant.  You need to make sure people understand that they aren’t the boss.

Sometimes Rin has to takes matters into his own hands.  Sometimes he has to be the one to make the tough decisions and tell people no, they can’t go home early.  Yes they have to stay an hour longer tonight.  Stop talking so much and get back to work we have a deadline you know.

Makoto backs him up on all his decisions.  He says he trusts the business being in Rin’s hands as much as his own.  Rin says he just wants into his pants.  Makoto doesn’t deny it, he just gives that sweet smile and says, “If you say so.”

"When you say that it sounds like  _I_ want you in my pants.”

"I’m not sure your pants would fit me."

"Shut up and sign these papers."

"Do we have overtime today?"

"No.  Go home.  You have to meet your parents for dinner tonight at 7 sharp."  Makoto leaves but when he stops by to pick up some paperwork late that night he finds Rin still at his desk.

"I thought we didn’t have overtime?"  Makoto asks and props his hip on Rin’s desk.

"We didn’t.  I did.  Why are you here?"

"There were some figures I wanted to go over.  Something just didn’t add up the last time I was going through them."

"Oh."  Rin looks down at the paperwork spread across his desk and grins up at his boss.  "These figures?"  Makoto’s eyes widen as he takes in the papers, shaking his head in amazement.

"You really are the best.  Why am I even the boss again?"

"Honestly?"  Rin glances up and then turns his attention back to the papers.  "I have no idea."

Makoto chuckles and drags a chair over to Rin’s desk.  "Overtime it is then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tachibunny replied to your post: maybe try to focus on the part where some of rin’s officemates dislike him and makoto accidentally sees how he is treated badly in the office or something

Most of the time being the boss’s secretary was a pretty nice job.  Rin liked being efficient and it was a point of pride for him that he was making the business run so smoothly.  He had to buckle down on a few people who had been determined to slack off here and there but overall it was good.  If that meant that he couldn’t be everyone’s favorite person, well, so be it.  He wasn’t here to make friends.

He almost doesn’t even notice it at first.  It’s all so subtle.  His lunch goes missing but he figures he just forgot to grab it that morning before he left.  He makes copies of something and forgets them in the file room but they’re gone when he gets back - he assumes someone came in and didn’t realize what they were and recycled them.

Makoto notices that Rin seems a little less organized lately and asks if he’s feeling overworked or stressed.  Rin shakes his head and says he’s just being a bit forgetful, nothing to worry about, and grins at Makoto before ushering him off towards the elevator.  He has a meeting to get to in an hour after all.

A meeting which was actually scheduled for twenty minutes from now.  A meeting Makoto was late to for the first time since Rin took over as secretary.  Makoto mentions it to Rin but doesn’t blame him.

"Mistakes happen," he says with a smile and pats Rin’s shoulder.  But mistakes don’t  _just_  happen to Rin.  He’s too good at his job.  He checks and double checks and triple checks his work.

Makoto steps out for lunch one day and stops to tie his shoe halfway down the hall to the elevator, just outside the file room.

"He’s gotta be losing some trust in him by now.  The boss never really yells but when his own personal secretary starts screwing up so much that’s gotta start putting doubts in his mind."  Makoto tilts his head and finishes tying his shoe.  He stands up and listens carefully as a second voice joins in.

"No kidding.  Maybe having the boss question his efficiency will knock him down a peg or two."

"He’s always acting so high and mighty.  Like he’s better than us because he’s the boss’s secretary.  Big whoop."  A third voice speaks up and Makoto’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

Rin never said that there was any discontent among the staff.  He’s not sure if this means Rin doesn’t know about it or that Rin doesn’t feel it’s worth mentioning.  If he had to guess he’d pick the latter.  If it’s something that he thinks he can deal with he won’t bother Makoto with such trivial things.  Being able to leave the little things to Rin is part of what has been making Makoto’s job so much easier as of late.

This is definitely something to keep in mind.  Makoto takes a couple steps back and walks past the file room, glancing inside with a nod and making note of the three people inside.

By the time he’s back from lunch he already has a plan made and he spends most of the next three weeks practically plastered to his secretary’s side.  If he’s not with Rin he’s at Rin’s desk, keeping an eye on his things.  He gives meaningful stares to the three employees any time he sees them.  He knows what they did.  He’s watching them.  They’ve been warned.  

Rin has no idea what is up with his boss.  All he knows is that his little streak of bad luck seems to have run out and for that he’s thankful.  Even if it means he’s stuck with his boss using half his desk when he has a perfectly good one just inside his office.  But he just shrugs it off.  No one ever said that working for a Tachibana would be easy after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: That secretary Au is gold. But, really, Rin having to deal with a drunk Makoto while in one of those weird and always sort of awkwars company'a party? Shiny gold, try half carrying that hot piece of huge boss.

He doesn’t want to be here.  He wants to be anywhere but here to be honest.  Preferably someplace with a soft bed and no alcohol.  Maybe someplace a touch warmer, while he was at it.  Some clear skies, a nice breeze, and no responsibilities for all of five minutes.

This was supposed to be a party.  He was supposed to be having fun.  His definition of fun really did not include following after his stumbling boss while trying to convince him that it really was probably time to head out.  Makoto was having none of it.  He had more than double the company’s profits in the last year with all of his and Rin’s hard work and managerial overhauls.  He was here to celebrate and he was enjoying every moment of it.  Rin let out a sigh as he dropped onto the sofa next to his boss.

"Somethin’ wrong?"  His green eyes were slightly glassy but he didn’t seem nearly as drunk as Rin figured, given the amount of alcohol he had put away.

"Just getting tired," Rin answers.  Then he stretches his legs out and slumps a little further into the couch.  "This whole thing is wrapping up soon.  You should get home."  Makoto simply nods and makes a humming noise before standing and heading over to a nearby group.

A couple hours later Rin finds himself standing with his arm around Makoto’s waist as he watches everyone else scatter.  He had tried to protest when they insist he take Makoto home since “he lived the closest to the boss” because he, in fact, didn’t.  He lived in the opposite direction of Makoto.  He knew of at least three people who had bailed on him who lived much, much closer to Makoto.  They just didn’t want to deal with a drunk Makoto.

A drunk Makoto who was currently leaning heavily against Rin’s side and blinking wonderingly at Rin’s hair.  Rin freezes when he feels Makoto lean in and rub his cheek against the side of Rin’s head.

"Okay definitely time to get you home and dump you into bed."  He takes a step forward and nearly trips when Makoto doesn’t move.  "You have to help me out here.  I am strong but I am not strong enough to carry or drag your ass all the way back to your place."  Makoto seems to think about this for a few minutes before nodding and plodding along beside Rin as they walk the distance to Makoto’s apartment.  "The things I do for you."  Rin mutters as he digs Makoto’s keys out of his pocket and lets them in, disarming the alarm system with one arm holding Makoto steady against the wall.  "I deserve some sort of medal or certificate.  Or a raise."  He gets Makoto to bed.  He’s managed to strip off his jacket and tie, shoes and socks, and belt.  That was as far as he was going with his boss passed out half drunk like that.

He debates going home, he really does, but figures that by the time he gets back it will be only an hour or two before dawn and he cannot sleep later than mid morning in his apartment thanks to the placement of the windows.  So he just flops ungracefully onto Makoto’s couch and curls up with a blanket.

It’s not like he hasn’t slept on the couch before.  He doesn’t mention waking up only a few hours later to the sound of Makoto kneeling on the bathroom floor with a groan as the alcohol wreaks havoc on his stomach and for that Makoto is grateful and offers to take him out to lunch as a thank you for taking care of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: alsO, because obviously I can't stop once I get going, Rin's overtime because an all-nighter which ends up with Makoto finding him the next morning and chuckling to himself before moving Rin to his very comfy couch on his very comfy and very big office. 'm out.

Rin never really understood the necessity of the giant couch in Makoto’s office.  He never caught Makoto sitting on it.  Or sleeping on it.  Or anywhere near it actually.  But Makoto had insisted on keeping it.  It “made” the room or something.  To Rin it was just one more thing the cleaning crew had to take care of when they worked.  Desk.  Chair.  File cabinet. Bookshelves.  Maybe a potted plant or two.  Those all had purpose.  A reason to be there.

Then there was the couch.  It wasn’t like it affected him personally or there wasn’t space for it or anything.  He didn’t spend huge amounts of time thinking about it.  But every once in a while he would turn from Makoto’s desk and see it there and it would just frustrate him for some reason.

Makoto came in early one morning and was surprised to see the lamp at Rin’s desk on.  He stopped and listened but didn’t hear anything from the copy room or file room or his own office but Rin wasn’t anywhere in sight.  It wasn’t like him to leave the lamp on overnight without him around to be using it.  So Makoto stepped carefully across the carpet and peeked over the edge of Rin’s desk and sure enough his secretary was curled into a ball on the floor.  Using his jacket as a pillow with his arm tucked under his head.  Makoto chuckled and gently lifted Rin from the floor, pausing when he muttered something and shifted against Makoto’s chest, and took him into his office.  He set him on the couch and Rin immediately rolled over and nestled into the soft cushions.  Makoto covered Rin’s shoulders with his jacket and sat down at his desk.

Rin woke up to the sound of typing and he stretched and let out a yawn.  He froze with his mouth still hanging open when he took in his location and heard Makoto speaking quietly on the phone.

"Yes.  I’ll make sure you have that within the hour.  Thanks again."  Makoto leaned back in his chair and stretched his neck before noticing Rin and grinning.  "That," he said and pointed at Rin, "is why I keep the couch."

"What?  So I can sleep on it?"  Rin scoffed and slipped his feet to the ground, freezing once again when Makoto hummed in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: 23 for Makorin, uh... secretary Au? Or the one you want, really  
> (Prompt: 23. Enthralled)

"Enthralled? Really? Someone’s being reading their word a day calendar."

"Are you implying that I didn’t know the word before I got that calendar?"

"Are you implying you did?"

"Are you-" Makoto sighs and drops his head into his hands, "I’m sorry, Rin. I just can’t today. As much as I love sassing with you. Just… not today, okay?" Rin glances over from where he was putting back some books on the shelf and notices the dark bags under Mako’s eyes and the tight set of his shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

The answer is immediate. ”No.” Rin pauses before coming back to the desk. He sets himself carefully on the edge of it and waits a moment until Makoto glances up at him.

"Need to talk about it?"

"Probably."

"Well your schedule is clear until three so…" he lets his sentence hang and waits patiently as Makoto leans back in his chair. Makoto rubs one knuckle against the underside of his chin and Rin knows it is a sign of him gathering his thoughts. And then he starts talking.

A half hour later he finally takes a deep breath and stops. ”I guess what it boils down to is they keep insisting I meet these people and settle down and they aren’t bad people but it’s exhausting and, well, none of them are-“

"Enthralling?" Rin chuckles as he slips off the desk and stretches.

Makoto rolls his eyes. ”Oh how clever you are. But for lack of a better explanation. Yes.” Rin helps him into his suit jacket and straightens his tie for him. Then he gathers his papers and heads to the door.

"Maybe your standards are just set too high. Do you even really find anyone interesting?" he asks as he opens the door and heads back to his own desk.

"You." Makoto answers as the door slowly closes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: can we have 8 and 21 for the makorin secretary au? :D  
> (Prompt: 8 & 21\. Stress & Silent)

Rin had known the moment he entered the office that day that something was wrong.  Everything was too still.  Everyone was at their desk working quietly and even the computers and clocks and papers shuffling seemed hushed.  As if even the inanimate objects could sense the tension and were trying to avoid setting off the inevitable explosion.  As if everyone and everything were holding their breaths waiting for something.

That something, he discovered as he stepped into Makoto’s office after not getting an answer to his knock, was Makoto’s temper.  The boss rarely got upset.  Almost never, actually, which was part of the reason everyone seemed to get along with him so well.  Even if they messed up he didn’t yell at them or anything.  He would explain what they did wrong and how to fix it and that was that.

Rin blinked at the destruction that filled Makoto’s office and he sighed.  He had yet to personally come into contact with Makoto’s temper but he knew it was the reason the last secretary quit.  He carefully made his way to Makoto’s desk where his boss was sitting with his head cushioned on his arms and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Rin.  Not today."  His voice was quiet and tense and everything about the tone screamed ‘back off right now’ and Rin swallowed nervously.

"I’m assuming you need today’s appointments rescheduled?"

"Yes."

"Dinner with your parent’s tonight?"

Makoto growled and turned his head enough to look at Rin.  ”Not happening.  I don’t care what they say.”

"Got it."  Rin licked his lips and glanced around the office.  His fingers were itching to straighten the room but he knew better.  Right now it was Makoto’s domain and he shouldn’t be playing in it.  So he patted his boss on the shoulder gently and headed back to the door.  "Let me know if you’d like me to order you something for lunch or if you need anything."

"I need aspirin and a massage and parents who will stop bothering me about meeting someone and living happily ever after," Makoto muttered as the door closed behind his secretary.  Honestly he loved his job and he was great at it.  It barely caused him any stress especially with Rin as his secretary and the amazing team they had built over this last year.  It was his parents and their insistence he need someone to come home to and share his life with to be truly happy that was going to give him an ulcer or something.

Twenty minutes later Rin knocked again and Makoto was about ready to yell at him.  No matter how much he liked Rin he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with people today.  Then Rin opened the door and walked to his desk, depositing two aspirin and a cup of tea carefully next to his elbow before leaving again without even saying anything.

He wound up leaving work a couple hours early and when he got home there was a message on his personal phone from his parents apologizing for all the things they had been saying and for all the pressure they had been putting on him.  They had been educated on the error of their ways by that nice secretary of his, apparently, and they would be cancelling all of the meetings and dates they had set up for the time being.

Makoto deleted the message and stared at his phone for a moment.  Then he dialed a number and smiled when Rin answered.  "Tachibana Makoto’s office.”

"I don’t see a masseuse anywhere."

"I had considered setting up and appointment with a  _masseur_  for you.  Big burly man to wrestle you around a bit.  Then I remembered you have a very expensive very nice massaging shower head so you’ll have to make do with that.”

"I’m not really into anyone bigger than me wrestling me around."  Makoto could just imagine the tiny blush that would be crawling it’s way across Rin’s face as he struggled not to choke on his own breath.

"Right.  Next time I’ll set up and appointment with a small, yet strapping man to shove your face into a cushion and assault your muscles.  Now if you’ll excuse me my boss left early today so I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Thank you Rin.  I owe you."

"Just doing my job."

After he hung up Makoto had to wonder why his parents insisted he need someone to share his life with when he had someone like Rin practically scheduling his entire life for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: 1 and 11 for the secretary AU? Obviously I can't get enough  
> (Prompt: 1 & 11\. Fingertips & Goosebumps)

Makoto shivers and clenches his teeth together to keep the groan from slipping past his lips and catching Rin’s attention.  Naturally Rin always seems to be in tune with Makoto’s moods and feelings and just everything about him and now is no different.  He tries to wave his secretary away, tries to avoid his touch, but Rin practically pins him against his desk and reaches out to rest a cool hand against his cheek then his forehead and he can feel the goosebumps rising on his arms as he gives up.

"Oh for- really?"  Rin’s tone is irritated and mildly disappointed.  "If you’re sick then you should be in bed."

"I have work to do," Makoto mutters through clenched teeth as he wills away another shiver.  He’s not entirely sure this one is completely because of the fever.  Rin’s fingers are gentle and cool against his skin as Rin pushes the bangs from Makoto’s forehead and loosens his tie a little before tugging him to stand.  "I have meetings and appointments and paperwork."

"The only meeting you have right now is your head getting in touch with the pillow on the couch," Rin states.  Makoto lets himself be guided to the couch and he drops onto it with as much grace as he can muster right now.  Which isn’t much.  He lets Rin push him onto his side and cover him with the ridiculously tiny blanket that had been tucked behind the couch.  Rin leaves for a few minutes and by the time he comes back Makoto has slipped his feet from his shoes and is under curled under the blanket shivering.  He takes the aspirin and water from Rin and closes his eyes.  Maybe if he takes a short nap he’ll feel better.

"Don’t leave yet?"  Rin pauses with his hand on the doorknob and gives a soft smile that Makoto misses.  When he hears the door shut Makoto sighs in disappointment before slowly rolling onto his other side so he was facing the back of the couch, blocking out most of the low light in the office.  He did want Rin’s company.  He really really did.  He was horrible when he was sick and hated being left alone and he loves Rin’s company even when he’s perfectly healthy.  He pouts and rubs his head against the couch and misses the sound of the door opening and closing again.

Rin lightly bops the back of his head.  "Scoot your fat head over Tachibana.  Share the damn couch would ya?”  He scoots down obligingly and lets out a content sound when Rin settles his weight carefully next to Makoto’s head.  He lets himself drift off to the sound of Rin shuffling papers and making notes.

When he wakes up the headache and body aches are still there.  So are the chills he realizes as he shivers.  He rubs his head against the pillow he was resting on and pauses when he registers three things at once.  One: his head’s not on a pillow, but on Rin’s thigh.  Two: Rin’s fingers are carding through his slightly sweaty hair.  Three: Rin is humming some soft tune, almost lullaby sounding, quietly as he reads the paper in his hand.  As the backs of Rin’s fingers run softly across Makoto’s forehead and down his burning cheek he can’t be entirely sure if the heat he feels radiating from his face is from being sick or from the way Rin’s fingertips run across his forehead before returning to his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Secretary AU where it's Rin's birthday so Mako throws him a party with a cat shaped cake

A hush fell on the office as Rin stepped off the elevator and he was half a second too late in realizing it and backpedaling right back into the elevator.  He was stopped by an arm slung across his shoulders and a chuckle in his ear.  Makoto tugged him into his side and held him in place as a coworker slipped something onto his head.  He should have just called in sick today.

Because of course his boss remembered that it was his birthday.

His boss that never forgot when Rin mentioned two weeks out that he was looking forward to a certain movie and always made sure they were out of work early on premiere night.  His boss who remembered that Jun from the first floor was allergic to a certain kind of flower so he sent out memos to all the local flower shops when the holidays approached and reminded them to please leave that flower out of any arrangements that might get ordered by or sent to the building.

So of course he remembered it was Rin’s birthday.  Of course he had decorated Rin’s desk with the most obnoxious and brightly colored party items he could find (including a pinata shaped like a butterfly.)  Of course he insisted on a picture with Rin before he let go of him and Rin tried to pry the silly party hat off his head.

Only to have his fingers lightly batted away as his boss led him across the office to the break room.

"Happy Birthday Rin," he singsonged as he tugged Rin along and grinned as Rin spotted the cake.

"Only you would pick a cake shaped like  _your_  favorite animal and not the birthday person’s.”  Rin scolded, but he was smiling and there was no actual irritation in his voice, which only made his boss grin even more.  It wasn’t a horrible day, in the end, especially when Rin managed to smush half a piece of cake into Mako’s face with a laugh and then lock himself in Mako’s office for a half hour until Mako promised not to return the favor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugarblaster asked: I love the secretary AU ;_; omg. I don't know if you were just working your way up to this, but how about Rin's POV/reaction post first kiss? I just love this little universe and their interactions sooooo much :D
> 
> nonny asked: Do you think the secretary!Au MakoRin’s first kiss would be all sappy and fluffy or would be during their first ever fight?? Can’t decide and it’s killing me

He waits until everyone has left for the day and they’re the only ones left in the office to exact his revenge.  

Rin is sitting at his desk outside Mako’s office finishing some paperwork.  His little pile of gifts sits on one corner next to what’s left of his cake.  The ridiculously gaudy streamers and balloons are balled up in his trash can and every now and then he can see them out of the corner of his eye.  Each sighting brings a tiny smile to his face that he can’t quite control and doesn’t fully want to.

He sighs and signs his name on the last piece of paperwork before shoving it all neatly into a folder and dropping it into his top drawer.  He pulls the cake towards him, intending on grabbing another small bite of it before packing up and heading home himself.  Only before he can he feels a large hand on the back of his head and barely has time to close his eyes before his face is resting in the cake.  He can feel it sticking to his eyelashes and forehead and his nostrils are filled with the almost overpowering sweet smell.  When the heavy hand is lifted he pops his head up and wipes at his eyes.  He cautiously cracks one open to see Makoto’s grin filling his vision and he growls at the sight.

"I thought you promised not to smash cake in my face."  His jerk of a boss doesn’t look the least bit sorry.  In fact he looks proud of himself.

"Ah, I did."  Rin pulls a chunk of frosting from his bangs and glares at Makoto.  "But I never said anything about shoving your face into the cake.  It’s all in the wording."  He gives Rin a cheeky smile and starts to stand up with a chuckle.  "I"ll go grab a towel."

Rin will never be able to say for sure but he’s pretty sure it’s that chuckle that does it.  That sends him over the edge.  It’s a heady mix of joy and satisfaction and contentment and belonging and just pure pride of having pulled one over on Rin.  He’s got a handful of cake in his fingers and is throwing himself towards Makoto before he can do something sensible.  Like control himself.

Makoto turns just in time to catch Rin and they tumble to the floor and as Makoto opens his mouth to say something Rin slams his hand down on Makoto’s face with a satisfying squish.  The offended sound that pops from between his boss’s lips satisfies Rin and he starts laughing.  Makoto is blinking in confusion, arms still wrapped around Rin’s waist, and then something in him just clicks into place and he starts laughing too.

Rin eventually starts to wipe the tears gathering at the corner of his eye away but stops and stares at his hand covered in cake and that only makes him laugh harder.

This idiot of a boss of his is the first person to make him laugh this hard since he was twelve and he kind of loves him for it.

He kind of loves him.

The laugh dies on his lips as he looks down and sees Makoto’s eyes closed.  There’s a smile on his lips and cake smeared across his cheek and Rin realizes, not for the first time but it’s the first time he really lets himself acknowledge it, that Makoto is fucking gorgeous.  Before Makoto can open his eyes and break the spell on him and scatter his resolve Rin leans down and presses their lips together as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.

When Makoto smiles up into the kiss and tightens his arms around Rin’s waist it feels like it pretty much is the most natural thing in the world.  It’s all softness and heat and Rin’s pretty sure he has forgotten what breathing is and why it’s important when he reaches up to slide his fingers into Mako’s hair and feels the pieces of cake still there squish into his palm.  Then he freezes and everything crashes into him and he knows that if Makoto wasn’t holding him so tightly he’d already be across the room and halfway down the stairs right this instant.

Thankfully Makoto  _is_ holding him tightly so all he manages to do is scoot down enough to realize that there is definitely a physical attraction between the two of them now that he’s let himself notice it and wow who knew Mako was even into guys?  Although that did explain part of the whole not wanting to date anyone his parents pushed at him but Rin had figured that that had more to do with him not wanting to settle down yet than him not liking females.  Or maybe he did like females too.

Rin realizes that he is panicking and his brain is overloading and he can’t do a damn thing about it.

So he kisses Makoto again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, I am sure, by no means the end of the Secretary AU. I am always happy to continue writing in any AU as long as I have ideas or get prompts for them :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistress-of-the-fandoms asked: The Secretary AU I love it! Anyway before I get too carried away gushing over how amazing it is, My prompt is the "morning after" lol so the awkward morning after whether that's after their first kiss or something a little more...explicit :D

The sun is somewhere between mildly annoying and completely aggravating when Rin finally wakes up the morning after his birthday.  Luckily his birthday had been on a Friday and they had been caught up at work so no one had to come in today.  He blinks sleepily and mutters curses at the sunlight while he nestles backwards into the warmth of the bed.  Two things occur to him nearly simultaneously.

His bedroom window is across from the foot of his bed not from the side.

There is a warm body sharing the bed and blankets and it is now firmly pressed against his back.

He doesn’t panic.  He does  _not_  panic.  He stiffens and his breath catches in his throat but he does not panic.  His mind flies through everything that happened after he sat down at his desk to finish his paperwork before heading home.  Makoto shoving his face into his cake.  Him tackling Makoto and kissing him.  Oh crap he kissed his boss but… Makoto had kissed him back and yeah that had gone on for awhile.  Then they had pulled apart and Makoto had asked if he wanted to maybe continue somewhere more comfortable and less work related.  An offer that Rin practically leaped at like a dog going after a bone because holy crap Makoto looked damn fine with his always stylishly tousled hair a complete mess from Rin’s fingers and his lips slightly swollen and cheeks flushed and yeah they definitely needed to be somewhere more private like right that moment.

There had been surprisingly simple chit chat on the way to Makoto’s car and then on the drive to his apartment.  Just normal things.  Family, Makoto’s cat, Rin’s fishes, books they wanted to read.  All surprisingly tame things considering they had just spent ten minutes laying on the floor of the office making out like horny teenagers.

Then things kind of blurred for a few hours.  There was a lot of making out.  They hadn’t actually had sex, Rin knows that, but there had been a lot of kissing and hands wandering and mouths wandering and Rin starts blushing when he remembers some of the places Makoto’s mouth had been exploring.

But he does not panic.  He untangles himself from Makoto’s warm embrace - the man had slept like he was glued to Rin - and slips into the hallway to find the bathroom.  He vaguely remembers using it to clean up before crawling into bed late last night, or was it early this morning?  Either way he had cleaned up and smiled when Makoto had offered him an old t-shirt from his university that had come down to somewhere mid-thigh when he put it on and he had blushed a little at the look of awe and want that had flashed across Makoto’s face for a moment.

He glances down and finds himself blushing again because from this angle he can see the bite mark just above his knee on the inside of his leg where the shirt can’t quite hide it.  That bite mark makes him glance in the mirror and he barely recognizes himself for a moment.  His cheeks are still flushed from sleep and from seeing that mark.  His hair, while always a bit messy in the morning, is a complete disaster having had Makoto’s fingers running through and tangling it most of the night.  Most of all he barely recognizes the look of satisfaction in his eyes.  A small movement catches his attention in the mirror and he glances up to meet Makoto’s reflected gaze before looking away.  That’s when he notices the slightly purple bruise peeking out from the edge of the shirt’s collar.

He tugs the collar towards his shoulder and it easily stretches and his eyes go wide at the line of bruises from his neck to his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"  Makoto’s voice is rough from sleep and a sliver of awareness shoots through Rin when he meets his gaze again.  He shakes his head as Makoto steps into the bathroom and runs a finger along the bare shoulder.  Then he presses a kiss to each bruise, eyes never leaving Rin’s in the mirror, and smiles.

Rin is not panicking.  But some part of his mind is wondering if maybe he should be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei being Nagisa's secretary would be awesome. Especially since Nagisa likes to slack off and drag his bf Aii everywhere. Rin and Rei just watching their bosses like "...I can't believe it either." Also Haru working with Mako and dating Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more headcanon/info than actual fic

Nagisa teasing Rin and asking him stuff like if he and Mako have done anything “naughty naughty” in the office yet and when Rin gets all mad and flustered about it he’s like “What’s the big deal?  Ai and I are here at least once every couple of weeks” and Rin just looks around Nagisa’s office like he’s wondering whether to start the couch on fire or bleach his brain first.

Haru comes in as a kind of outside consultant/designer or something every once in awhile (more so after he comes in one day for a meeting with Nagisa and meets Rei.)  He’s impressed by Rei’s efficiency and one day asks (completely innocently, nothing implied) if he can take Rei home with him (because Rei’s so efficient and Haru admits he’s letting himself get a little unorganized in his home office.)  Rei isn’t sure if Haru is teasing him or flirting with him or being serious and it doesn’t help when Nagisa starts cackling like a little kid and asking if Haru is looking for a bride.

Ai and Rei and Rin get along surprisingly well.  Ai brings them treats from the bakery he works at and coffees when he visits and they have little meetings about their bosses/bfs and it actually makes Makoto and Nagisa and Haru a touch nervous when they come back from them sometimes grinning and giggling and whispering among themselves.  Rei will sometimes come commandeer Rin’s desk when Ai is visiting and Rei can’t get Nagisa to focus properly (walking in on them once was one too many times and he’d really rather not repeat that.  Ever.  In any way shape or form.)  Ai totally caught Rei and Haru in one of the storage areas making out one day when he got distracted and opened the wrong door.  Rin refuses to do anything at work (yet) and hasn’t gone past the occasional kiss (or ten) in Mako’s office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Secretary!AU where Nagisa sends a cake to Rin and Mako that says "congrats on the sex" even tho they haven't done anything yet

He’s one floor down and on the opposite side of the building but Nagisa is pretty sure he can hear the exact moment Rin opens the cake box.  He’s also pretty sure that Rin didn’t even bother with the elevator because less than two minutes after Nagisa thinks he hears his name being yelled from upstairs Rin is storming into his office with Rei sputtering behind him that he knows he can’t just walk in like that.  When the cake box is slammed onto his desk he blinks up at Rin and takes a moment to appreciate just how truly pissed off he seems.

He’s seen Rin upset.  Frustrated.  Irritated.  Angry.  Mad.  But this is the first time he’s ever seen Rin looking like he was ready to commit murder.  It was kind of fun.

"Don’t like chocolate cake?"  Nagisa smiles up at Rin.

"Congrats on the sex?   _Congrats_  on the  _sex_?”  Rin hisses and shoves the cake box towards Nagisa as if it would bite him.

"Nagisa, you didn’t."  Rei hurries over and groans when he lifts the top of the box to reveal the cake inside.  "Really?  How immature can you be?"  Nagisa giggles and then frowns when he sees Rin still glaring at him.

"Oh, come on Rin.  It’s just a joke.  Plus it’s really good cake.  It’s from Ai’s bakery!"

Rin’s face blanches and he flops onto the chair in front of Nagisa’s desk with a groan.  ”You got Ai to bake and decorate that?  No wonder he wouldn’t answer my calls this morning.  You are the absolute worst!”

Makoto walks in and inspects the cake on Nagisa’s desk with a sigh.  ”So that’s what got you upset.”  He gives Nagisa a look and the blonde finally looks a little contrite.  It’s a look that somehow shows mild amusement at Nagisa’s little joke but also shows immense disappointment in Nagisa’s poor judgement.  Only Makoto can pull off looks like that in Nagsia’s opinion.

He does a little scrunchy movement with his nose and lips and pouts a little.  Makoto just stares at him and tilts his head with a sigh.  Nagisa gives in and shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

"Sorry Rin.  I didn’t think it would upset you so much."  Rin just shoves up from the chair and stalks out of the room with Rei close behind already calling Ai to bring over some coffees for a talk.  Nagisa winces when the door slams shut and he looks at Makoto.  "I thought it was funny."

"Not that our sex life is any of you business but we, uh, haven’t made it to that point yet."

"I know."  Makoto looks at him in surprise.  "That’s what makes it funnier."

Makoto isn’t sure what concerns him more: the fact that Nagisa so casually knows about his sex life or the fact that he was actually starting to understand and find amusement in Nagisa’s particular sense of humor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: I don't know if you got it because bad internet and all but: interns and new people trying to flirt with Rin, without knowing how much of a mistake that is. And having everybody telling them to look out for the little very obvious details. (Also Nagisa finding out and laughing for like, three days)

It was not, actually, for once Nagisa who figured it out.  It was Haru.  He eventually mentioned it to Rei who let it slip out one day to Ai while they were waiting for Rin to come back from the bathroom and it was Ai who told Nagisa.

Makoto had basically known from day one.  But he didn’t count, according to Nagisa, because it was kind of his duty as Rin’s boyfriend to notice stuff like that.

Rin was the last to notice.  Which Rei said wasn’t surprising because when you’re the person the attention is being focused on you don’t necessarily notice the attention.

Haru said it wasn’t surprising because Rin was dense.  Rei refused to speak to Haru until he apologized.  Rin was very confused as to what Haru was apologizing for because he quickly formed a habit of only half listening to him.

What, exactly was  _it_?

It was the interns and new hires and new clients who tried to subtly, and some not so subtly, attempt to flirt with Rin.  The subtle digs to find out about his likes and dislikes.  The too casual touching.  The offers of going out for drinks or food or just out in general.  The overly friendly jokes.

It was the gift that really got on Mako’s nerve.  Mostly because Rin didn’t even like Mako buying him gifts.  (He didn’t accept the gift from the new intern on Nagisa’s floor and politely declined the nervous confession.)  Rin is surprised when he realizes that all the sudden attention he’s getting is bothering his boss so much more than him when he’s normally the one to get kind of flustered by this sort of misunderstanding first.

Nagisa is treating the whole situation like one giant entertainment of some kind.  Rei’s pretty sure he’s heading some office pool of some kind about who will confess next and how long it takes before Makoto does something to show everyone Rin is off limits.  (He’s right, Nagisa is totally in charge of it and Ai wins with the scarily accurate prediction that Makoto will last 3 and a half confessions and 2 gifts.  But Haru wins the pool about  _what_  Makoto will do.)

And what Makoto does turns Rin’s face bright red and he actually hides in Nagisa’s office the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows the last chapter. I got a lot of requests (read: demands) that I share what Mako did. So here it is.

Everyone had kind of noticed that something had changed with Rin after his birthday.  It was nothing major but something was different.  They couldn’t say he was nicer because he was usually pleasant enough with his coworkers, unless they were screwing around and he had to remind them that they had jobs to do and there were consequences if they didn’t do them.  They couldn’t say he was happier because he had never seemed unhappy to begin with.  But something was… different.  Whatever it was drew people to him and suddenly there were crushes and lingering glances and feelings.

And confessions.

Well there were two confessions and a third attempt which had been cut short.

 

Rin was listening patiently to the confession from a younger intern, a cute kid who kind of reminded Rin of Nagisa with his fluffy hair and bright eyes and big smile even as he blushed his way through his conversation.  Rin intended to let him say his piece and politely decline.  He already had someone else on his mind seemingly 24/7 and that was the only person he had feelings for.

Before the kid could finish Rin felt a warmth at his back and then Makoto’s arm was wrapped around his waist.  The intern stammered to a halt in his confession as Makoto cleared his throat to catch the attention of the office.  A needless gesture since everyone had basically started watching the moment the intern approached Rin.

"I have an announcement to make," Makoto said in his steady voice and Rin felt his stomach drop towards his toes.  No way in hell was Makoto doing this.  They hadn’t even talked about it.  About announcing it.  "Rin and I are going out.  We’re a couple.  So we’d appreciate it if all the gifts and confessions and everything else stopped immediately."  Makoto turned his gaze to the poor intern in front of them as Rin’s felt his face flare in embarrassment and shock.

The intern bowed and started to thank Rin for listening to him and he was sorry to have misunderstood and Rin never got to hear the rest of it because Makoto stared the kid down and growled “Immediately” as he leaned forward and tipped Rin’s chin up to kiss him.

Right there in the middle of the office in front of all their coworkers.  As if he was laying claim to him and showing the others that he was indeed still the boss.  Rin stiffened and pulled away from Makoto with an irritated huff before walking away towards the elevator with his head held high and cheeks bright red.  He marched straight off the elevator and into Nagisa’s office, ignoring Rei’s irritated grumbles about appointments and meetings and “why am I even here if you just keep walking in when you feel like it?”  He walked right in, turned around and locked the door, and curled up in the chair across from Nagisa’s desk without a single word.

"Rin?" Nagisa asked softly as he watched the redhead chewing on his bottom lip.  Rin just shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest and settled into the corner of the chair.

Makoto came pounding on the door a few minutes later and was furious when Nagisa refused to let him in.  He watched Rin carefully as Makoto stood on the other side and ordered Nagisa to open the door.

"Nope.  Sorry.  Rin’s my secretary today.  If you need anything Rei can help you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Need more of the OfficeAU. Like Makoto explaining, maybe apologising. Maybe possibly even admitting that he was kinda jealous? A Heart to heart with Makoto and Rin after work or something.

His desk was tidy, his office clean, his appointments properly scheduled with adequate breaks between each one.  But it was all wrong.  The neat precise handwriting on the notes on his desk was wrong.  The arrangement of his cup and spoon and saucer on his desk when he got tea or coffee was wrong.  Even the number of times the phone rang before getting answered was wrong.

Rei was perfectly efficient and was doing his job perfectly well considering he wasn’t used to Makoto’s schedule and pace.  But it was all wrong.

Because Rei was not Rin.

Rei wasn’t Makoto’s secretary.

Makoto had screwed up big time.

"I don’t suppose an apology will work huh?"  The rapid fire typing slowed for a moment and Rei sighed.  It was lunch time and the office was empty so he chose to remain at his temporary post of Rin’s desk as he answered.

"Probably not.  You embarrassed him enough that he asked to trade places with me for an undetermined amount of time."

"I didn’t mean to."  The typing picked back up.  "I was just… jealous."

"That was pretty obvious from what I heard."  Makoto drops his head to his desk and winces at the impact.  He almost doesn’t catch Rei’s soft voice.  "Even Rin figured it out after he calmed down."

"So how do I fix it?  Can I fix it?"

"Apologize."

"But you said you didn’t think it would work."

"It probably won’t.  Do it anyway.  Apologize directly to him.  Then send out a memo to the entire office via email apologizing for your actions.  Tell them you know it was disrespectful to Rin especially but it was disrespectful to everyone and you apologize for acting so rashly and inappropriately.  Make sure that he knows that everyone knows you screwed up and are sorry.  Then wait."

Makoto does exactly what Rei suggested.  He leaves a voice mail on Rin’s phone that night.  The very next day there is a building wide email explaining that he had acted rashly and rudely and that as one of their top level managers he should be setting proper examples of workplace behavior.  He says that if there are any concerns regarding his actions that they should feel free to let him know and he will do his best to discuss it.

Then he waits.

It’s almost a week before Rin returns to his desk.  It’s another three days before he speaks to Makoto about something not work related.  It’s not until the Friday three weeks after the incident that Rin accepts his apology.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: But but bUT... Mako's parents going to visit his son who of course hasn't tell them he's dating his secretary who happens to be there that morning wearing one of Mako's old tshirts and a very sleepy expression, talk about first impressions <3

It would probably be a lot less awkward standing in Makoto’s kitchen in a pair of boxers and one of Makoto’s old stretched out shirts trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes if he didn’t know Makoto’s parents already.  If he hadn’t spoken to them numerous times and attended various fundraisers and functions with them.  If he hadn’t called them a few months ago and basically told them Makoto wasn’t interested in a relationship with anyone right now.

Yeah.  It would be a lot less awkward if the couple standing across from him were complete strangers.

This was not the way he had wanted to introduce himself as Makoto’s boyfriend to them.

His parents standing in his kitchen at nine o’clock on a Sunday morning doesn’t even seem to register as odd in Makoto’s mind because when he shuffles out of the bedroom in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else to hide the red marks peppering his chest he simply nods at his parents, checks that the coffeemaker is running, and kisses Rin’s cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Makoto’s dad is watching Rin and RIn straightens his back a little when he catches his eye.  ”So,” Rin’s breath catches and he’s not sure what to expect, “it’s good to see that my son’s in capable hands.”  Rin’s sure that it’s not supposed to be any kind of innuendo but that doesn’t stop the blush from creeping up his neck and settling high on his cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Or y'know Secretary Rin with a hidden tattoo????

It’s the first time they’ve done anything with the lights actually on and Rin is a little nervous.  Not because of what they’re doing but because the lights being on makes it all that much more real.  Everything has more solidity.  The edges are sharper, the sounds clearer.  It’s not some dream.  Makoto is really here in Rin’s bed tugging his shirt over his head and running his hands along Rin’s sides.  Rin is actually tugging Mako’s slacks off and tossing them onto the hamper in the corner.

This isn’t a dream.  Makoto’s breath is hot on Rin’s stomach as he presses firm kisses there.  Rin’s fingers shift through Mako’s soft hair and he gives a sharp tug when Mako tickles his side.  Then his brain just kind of cuts out for a minute or two because Makoto’s hands are tugging his slacks and boxers off and Makoto’s pressing kisses along his thighs.

Makoto makes a surprised sound and it takes a moment for Rin to register that his lips have stopped assaulting Rin’s thighs.  He opens his eyes as he feels Mako’s fingers tracing at his hip.  He knows he’s blushing when Makoto meets his gaze and gives a questioning look.

"A flower?"

Rin had actually forgotten that Makoto didn’t know about the tattoo.

"A couple flowers, actually."  Makoto kept tracing the flowers’ edges with his finger as Rin cleared his throat and closed his eyes.  "They’re, uh, forget-me-nots and daisies.  For Gou."  Mako’s fingers still and Rin doesn’t have to see his eyes to know the soft look that he’s being given.  Mako knows a lot about what happened to Rin and his sister when they were younger and even if he doesn’t know the full reasons behind the tattoo yet he knows enough to understand the general feelings behind it.

Rin can feel tears burning behind his eyelids when Mako presses a gentle kiss to the tattoo before stretching out beside him and pulling him into his arms.

Part of him is kicking himself for cockblocking himself by getting stupidly emotional.  But mostly he is content to just let Makoto hug him and press kisses into his hair and run his hands soothingly down his back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Secretary AU, office Halloween party

By the end of the night Rin is pleasantly surprised that things have turned out as well as they have.  With an office party held by Nagisa, of all people, he had expected a bit more drunken shenanigans and being locked in closets like teenagers and a little less intelligent adult conversation.  Granted it helped that Rei was there, along with Ai, to help keep Nagisa from spiking the punch too much or delving into his “super top secret stash of awesome candy” which Rin was pretty sure were some kind of aphrodisiac laced chocolates that he wanted to force down everyone’s throat.  Because of course Nagisa would be the one to try and get everyone drunk and horny.

Rin doesn’t even want to think about how the rest of his office-mates are going to be feeling in the morning, he’s glad they already had tomorrow off because he’s not sure he would be able to put up with the low quality work and deal with his boss’s hangover and his own.

Rin’s not sure how much of Makoto’s drunkenness is legitimate drunk and how much is just good vibes from the party.  The bordering on excessive PDA is certainly the alcohol since he knows Makoto knows how he feels about it, especially around their coworkers.  But he can’t seem to mind much when Makoto is laughing in a way he hasn’t for a few weeks and Rin can practically feel the tension flying off of him.

This party was good for them, all of them, and would probably be one of the last big releases for them before the holidays swept in.  So he did his best to enjoy it even if he was stuck with a pair of the most ridiculous little cat ears on his head, courtesy of Nagisa who had been appalled when Rin had shown up costumeless.  He wants to take them off and throw them in the nearest garbage can but Nagisa had threatened him, in his own way, with dire consequences should he take them off and the last person he wanted on the bad side of was Nagisa.  Makoto might be _the_ boss but no one really stood a chance if they were against Nagisa.

By the time it’s just the six of them - Nagisa, Ai, Makoto, Rei, Haru, and himself - it’s somewhere past one in the morning and they are all way to drunk to be playing anything, especially games like spin the bottle and truth or dare.  But they do it anyway.  They get through two round of kissing each other - Nagisa misses Makoto’s lips by a mile and winds up almost face planting into Rin’s lap - before Nagisa gives up and just curls up around Ai’s waist and starts making demands about who he wants to see kiss who and honestly Rin feels like they’re all fifteen again or something.

He does wind up locked up with Makoto.  Not in the closet like he expected but in Nagisa’s bathroom while Nagisa and Haru hold the door shut and giggle.  Not that Makoto and Rin are even trying to get out.  They actually make themselves rather comfortable on the floor, Rin in Makoto’s lap, lips practically glued together, and don’t even notice when Rei stumbles in almost a half hour later, extremely confused as to why they are there and slurring politely at them to please leave the bathroom so he can occupy it thank you very much.

Rin wakes up to a pounding head, which he expected, and his face smushed into Makoto’s chest, also expected.  Less expected are Rei and Haru using his and Makoto’s legs as pillows on the other end of the L-shaped couch.  He bats weakly at the stupid cat ears he’s still somehow wearing and then gives up when Makoto shifts under him and the whole world goes fuzzy and wobbly.

"I think you should keep those, they look pretty cute on you," Makoto mumbles and presses a half-asleep kiss to Rin’s forehead before dropping his head back again.

Whatever, Rin decides, he can always find a suitable garbage can for the cat ears later.  When the world is a little quieter and his stomach a little more settled.

**Author's Note:**

> The Secretary AU prompts can also all be found on my [Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/tagged/Secretary-AU)


End file.
